Good Morning Stranger
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Kagome had a normal life, before her family became poor and lost their house. Now they must live with Naraku who pyshically abuses Souta and her. When Souta helps Kagome escape, where can she go and to add to that she's injured. Will anyone come to her re


Good Morning Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Authors Note: Anyone who takes the time to review has all of my appreciation. The pairings in the story are as followed. If you don't like them then that's too bad good read another story. Pairings: Suikotsu/Kikyou, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango. As always, read, enjoy, and please review.  
  
From now on remember this, before the chapter title is Kagome's POV.  
  
Hello everyone let me tell you my life story in a couple paragraphs. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm fifteen years old. I may be popular and maybe guys at school have crushes on me, but to me that's nothing special. So far in my life, I haven't found anyone that I really connect with. Honestly, I don't think I ever will...  
  
After school I'm "sexual abused" by a perverted schoolboy named Miroku. We are friends but he's just too sexual for me to put up with. Deep down he is really nice and caring though. Hopefully, one day he'll find someone that can bring that part of him out a bit more.  
  
My family consists of my little brother named Souta; he loves to play soccer and video games. One thing that we have in common is that we both hate our grandpa's history stories. Last we have my mother, I love her so much. She always trusts in me, which is helpful to any teenager.  
  
Yeah, so I would have a good life except for the fact that my family became quite poor after a tragic event occurred. Now, we are living off of our neighbor Naraku. Then something horrible happened. He started abusing Souta and me. Naraku bought us from mother and now grandpa and momma are free. Well, now we have to live all alone with this perverted idiot, lucky us.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Guy  
  
The alarm clock went off and Kagome took a pillow and held it against her face. 'Maybe Naraku isn't up yet. Maybe I can escape with Souta today. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I say this everyday, yet we have never successfully escaped from him...'Kagome contemplated deep within her mind.  
  
She quietly pulled the covers off of herself and made her way into Souta's room. 'Souta, are you up yet? If so get up and lets get going!'  
  
Souta rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes to look at his sister. 'Escape only to be caught again...' He muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Kagome to make out.  
  
Her temper began to take the best of her as she marched over to the bed. 'Souta! Don't you want to escape from this place, because I sure as hell do! Sorry Souta, but please get up...' She pleaded, as she sweetly looked him amiably in the eyes.  
  
He groaned and shook his head at first. 'Sister, things will only get worse if we escape and later are found by Naraku, much worse...'  
  
Kagome was get angered by his words and was abut to drag him out of the house. Before she could do anything, she heard a door squeak as it started to open. 'Shoot Naraku is up!' Kagome thought. Hastily, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off of his desk and wrote down her cell phone number. 'Souta, hide this well and call me when Naraku is away. I shall go find help. Good bye little brother!' She whispered into his ear as she open his fist and put the paper in his hand.  
  
Giving Souta one last farewell kiss she quickly zoomed down the stairs towards the front door. Naraku shut his door behind him and caught a glimpse of Kagome running down the stairs as if her life depended on it. 'Kagome, where do you think you are going?' He questioned the girl who turned back to look at him while continuing to run for her life.  
  
After getting no reply from the girl he started to chase her. Kagome all of a sudden tripped and fell down the stairs. She protected herself with her arms and tried to stand up, but that wasn't an easy task. She had two huge gashes on her arms from yesterday that Naraku had a caused. Naraku was closing in on her and Kagome was too weak to run.  
  
She was able to stand up and held her right arm tightly thinking that was the one in the worse condition. Even though both were now unusable.  
  
Naraku was now standing right in front of her and all she was able to do was quiver in fear. He kicked her to the ground. Souta was rolling around trying to block out his sisters terrifying screams. 'Why won't I help her! She's my sister, I should help her escape, but...I'm too scared. Please forgive me Kagome!' Souta thought as he bit his lip thinking of what he could do to save her.  
  
Souta made his way out of bed and opened the door enough to see what was going on. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he thought of him being in her situation. Without thinking of the consequences and only of his dear sisters life he picked up his metal trashcan and threw it down the stairs at Naraku.  
  
Naraku heard the trashcan coming and turned around to see what it was. It knocked him out cold and gave Kagome the chance to get herself to her feet. She looked up to the top of the stairways and saw her brother smiling at her. Kagome threw him a kiss and made her way up the stairs.  
  
'I'm coming sis!' He blissfully added as he started down the stairs. Kagome began to walk out the door expecting to be followed by Souta. What she saw terrified her. Naraku grabbed onto Souta's leg and dug his teeth deep into his ankle. Souta was screaming for help but even he knew none would come.  
  
Tears continued flowing down his cheeks as he gave his sisters the thumbs up and a fragile smile. 'Don't let my sacrifice go to waste. Naraku is way too powerful for you to thrash! Run for your life Sis. Then I can die knowing that I saved you...' Souta heroically said as he fell to the ground only to never open his eyes again.  
  
Kagome started weeping and faintly started down the road seeking someone that could help her, but there was no one.  
  
'Souta thanks for saving me! I promise I'll avenge your death. Meantime, I won't be able to if I don't get these wounds treated to quickly.  
  
Worn out from all that had happened this morning she had no energy and made her way into The Starlight café that was located only a block away. Maybe somebody there could help her. 


End file.
